


Late Night Cuddles

by whorekiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Popcorn, Sleepy Kisses, Sofia the First - Freeform, Yams and Iwa are too fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorekiwa/pseuds/whorekiwa
Summary: sorry but i don't write summary's





	Late Night Cuddles

Yamaguchi and Iwazumi were still up at 3 am just cuddling while watching their Sofia the First marathon on Disney Junior.

"Baby.. I'm hungry can you make popcorn?" Yams asked softly.

Iwa-chan sighed and lifted up slowly off the couch. Dragging his feet the whole way to the kitchen. He reached up to the cabinet to grab a bag of popcorn, weakly taking the wrapper off. He was tired, Yamaguchi forced him to wake up just to watch Sofia the First.

He pushed the popcorn bag into the microwave and set it to 2:10. He waited until the popcorn was finished, unwrapped it, and put it in a white bowl.

He walked slowly to the couch and slumped down next to Yams. Yamaguchi knew he was tired.

 

"Babe if you want to go back to sleep you can. I wont mind"

 

"No no no, I want to stay with you. Here's your popcorn." He said lazily.

 

Yams sighed and started eating his popcorn, kissing Iwazumi on the top of his head.

Iwa turned, and latched onto Tadashi's lips. It was a short sweet kiss. Yamaguchi blushed and turned his head.

 

"Come on, cuddle with me. I promise ill stay awake to watch your baby show." Iwa-chan said quietly.

 

"Oh please! There's no such thing as a baby show. A show is a show. Its for all ages!" Yams said slightly embarrassed.

 

"Whatever." Hajime said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

\----------------------------------------

"Hey Hajime."

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I love you." Yams said

 

Iwazumi blushed

"I love you too."

 

Yams curled up close to Iwa-chan.

Iwazumi looked over, not minding one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> OKOK THIS IS SO CUTE TO ME I LOVE IT


End file.
